


Intercambio Equivalente

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: En algunas ocasiones, un deseo puede resultar más caro que lo que deseas en sí. En donde, "El Plan" de Gabriel Agreste sale mal, y ahora, tiene que buscar la posibilidad de recuperar aquello que tenía, y que no supo ver: A su brillante asistente (Y probablemente, la mujer que ama.)





	1. Capítulo 1

Ella sabía que estaba mal.

Que su corazón se destruiría en el proceso, que toda su vida se destruiría y que si él lograba lo que deseaba, probablemente sus deseos nunca se cumplirían.

Porque había cometido un error, un garrafal error, y era involucrar demasiado sus sentimientos, pero era prácticamente imposible para ella. Y ahora sabía que su corazón estaba comprometido, toda ella estaba comprometida.

Sabía que cuando él le buscaba, era porque buscaba un calor que no era el de ella. Sabía que cuando, en las noches de trabajo sus labios se encontraban en los suyos, era por necesidad, porque el tiempo les había unido y el peso en sus corazones les hacía buscar consuelo en el calor de sus cuerpos. Natalie sabía, que cuando Gabriel la tocaba, cuando Gabriel se hundía en ella una y otra vez, no era porque le amaba.

Que en el momento que los Miraculous llegarán a su vida, él se encargaría de mejorar el estado de Emilie y todo volvería a la normalidad. Y se sentía una traidora, con ella misma, con su cuerpo, con su corazón, conformándose a ser utilizada por él, aún si en su mente estaba otra mujer.

¿El amor nos hace idiotas? Se preguntó alguna vez Nathalie, en medio de portafolios y llamadas, cuando agendaba otra absurda sesión fotográfica para el menor de los Agreste. Sí, un amor como el que ella estaba experimentando la hacía idiota, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué otra persona, arriesgaría todo lo que tenía por tratar de revivir a la esposa del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada?

Estaba igual de enferma que él. Él por querer eliminar Paris de la fas de la tierra con el único objetivo de sanar a Emelie, y ella por seguir sus ideales ciegamente, a pesar de que todas las alertas le decían huye cuando puedas, ella había decidido quedarse.

Es por eso que, cuando cayó al suelo por que el uso del Miraculous del pavo le estaba destruyendo, no pudo evitar pensar, si lo que hacía valía realmente la pena.

"Nathalie, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al médico?" Adrien era la antítesis de Gabriel, tenía la belleza que en algún momento le caracterizó en su juventud, pero el joven Rubio tenía la bondad de corazón que representaba a su madre.

"Sólo me he mareado, no es necesario que te preocupes." Solamente sus órganos se estaban destruyendo poco a poco, entrando en un proceso lento de necrosis, sin poder acudir a un médico normal porque la magia que ella cargaba no era explicable con palabras sencillas. La meterían en un laboratorio para investigarle.

" ¿Estas segura? Podemos pasar, esta de camino..." Claro que Adrien se preocupaba por ella, era lo más cerca que tenía a una figura materna, y él podría ser inocente e ingenuo, pero Natalie había caído en un estado de salud precario, y era evidente para él, que pasaba veinticuatro siente junto a la joven asistente, por más que quisiera ocultarse.

"Tenemos demasiadas actividades el día de hoy para preocuparnos por una baja de azúcar." Salieron de la mansión a abordar la limosina. Adrien tenía dos sesiones de foto, práctica de esgrima y una gala benéfica con él de maestro de ceremonia. Su estado de salud era lo de menos en ese momento.

... .

Natalie mentiría vilmente si dijese que no sintió como su corazón palpitaba ante las atenciones de Gabriel. Como él, renuncio a su plan maestro y a la posibilidad de akumatizar a la que sería, la mejor alternativa para poder obtener lo que él, ambos, deseaban.

Como la recogió cuando ella sintió en sus adentros como todo se retorcia, como el daño del Miraculous se reflejaba en ella robándole toda la energía que tenía de reserva, nublado su visión, destruyendo sus entrañas.

Y quería ignorar, el halo de esperanza que se había instalado en sus ilusiones. Porque, a pesar de que Gabriel deseaba el regreso de Emelie,

Así, aún cuando él sabía que el Miraculous del Pavo estaba dañado, le permitió continuar esa última vez, usándolo a pesar de qué, de una u otra forma terminaría por destruirle. De rasgar sus entrañas y terminar con su aliento tal y como estuvo a punto de ocurrir con Emilie.

Ella Uso todo lo que estaba en su poder, todas sus fuerzas para continuar apoyandole hasta el último segundo. Él nunca sería suyo, y su felicidad no dependía de ella, pero, el amor es extraño y se expresa de formas ridículas. Hasta cierto punto, se preguntaba si realmente todo valía la pena, si todos los pecados que cometían, al final tendrían un buen resultado. En algún momento escuchó el dicho lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Y esto había empezado muy mal.

Es por eso, que a pesar de que su visión se estaba oscureciendo, que sus oídos sangraban, apoyó hasta el último segundo, aún cuando sus fuerzas eran mínimas, fue capaz de quitarle a Ladybug su Miraculous, revelando a esa inocente adolescente que en algún momento visitó la casa de Adrien. Era irónico, como lo que buscaban estaba sobre sus narices. Y aún más, cuando Gabriel quitó el anillo de Chat Noir...

Cayó lentamente mientras su visión se oscurecia. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que Gabriel solucionará ese enredo. Que fuera feliz, y que le garantizará a su hijo la familia que necesitaba, porque cada día a Nathalie se le rompía el corazón que tenía, de ver al rubio soñar con una familia que no tenía. Y que el desgarro que sentía en su interior valiera la pena, ¿Valía la pena?

_Natalie idiota, estas a cinco segundos de morir y lo único que haces es preguntarte si estaba bien... _

T

Todo estaba mal.

Gabriel lo supo cuando vio a un Adrien ensangrentado, mirándole enfurecido. Se aferraba al cuerpo de Natalie intentando despertarle, cuando su joven rostro le revelaba que ya no era tan inocente, que era posible que sumará dos más dos y cuatro más cuatro y diera con la respuesta correcta.

"No me importa... Porque estés haciendo esto, padre." Adrien intentaba, inútilmente, sostener a Natalie entre sus brazos porque a su juicio, ella era únicamente una víctima más. La siempre leal asistente de Gabriel Agreste, quien daría todo por él. "No tenías porque arrastrar a Nathalie a esto."

Marinette sostenía a Adrien de su brazo, intentando detenerle de alguna imprudencia, aunque para ellos, sin sus miraculous y sin fuerzas, ¿Qué daño podrían hacer? Ninguno, eran débiles niños rompibles en mil pedazos. Podía sentir vibrar la ira de él por los poros.

"¡Fue para recuperar a nuestra familia! Tu madre..." Tu madre aún puede vivir, tu madre aún puede estar entre nosotros, todo esto es para reparar la familia rota, recuperar la felicidad...

"¿Tú crees que mamá, quisiera ver todo París destruido solamente por tu deseo egoísta?" Adrien negaba con su cabeza. Claro que amaba a Emelie, su madre había sido la persona más bondadosa, cuidadosa y tierna. Pero él entendía que su madre no volvería, él había madurado y sanado.

El maestro Fu les había explicado que cuando un cuerpo usa un miraculous dañado, cuando llega a su punto extremo, es difícil volver de allí, la energía vital que consume el prodigio para repararse a sí mismo es suficiente para matar a alguien. Y se sentía impotente al ver como Nathalie yacía inconsciente, y rogaba por todos los dioses, que no estuviera muerta.

Su madre, aún viéndola en esa capsula, sabía que no desearía en ningún momento tentar al destino. Por mucho que ese sentimiento fuera tan grande, había reglas universales difíciles de romper. Para engañar a la muerte había que pagar un precio sumamente caro.

"¿Tu crees que mamá, desearía verte destruido? ¿En este estado?"

"Adrien..."

"¿Tu crees qué... mamá sería feliz de ver a Nathalie, de cómo la utilizaste?"

"Ella sabía los riesgos de usar el miraculous... Tú madre lo uso..."

"¡Y mamá ya está muerta! ¡No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que desees, siempre requiere un sacrificio. ¡No se puede jugar con el tiempo, no se puede jugar con la muerte!" Adrien se safó del agarre de Marinette, dejando caer a Nathalie en los brazos de esta última y se levantó, tenía las manos hechas un puño, intentando contener toda la ira, todo el enojo, la decepción de ver a su padre soltar la transformación. ¿Por esto había sido ignorado? "Eres un hombre egoísta, porque, si amaras a mamá, la habrías dejado descansar en paz."

"No entiendes..."

"¡Tu no lo haces! En el momento que cambies, que uses los prodigios, tendrás que dar algo a cambio, ¿Lo sabías, no?" Adrien se acercaba peligrosamente a su padre. "Algo de igual valor, un intercambio equivalente..."

"¡Daría todo lo que tengo por recuperar a tu madre!"

Adrien negó, su padre, no mesuraba la graverdad de la situación. De como un intercambio de ese tipo tendría que ser equivalente, y perdería más de lo que iba a ganar. Hiciese lo que hiciese, ¿Ya era tarde, no? Todo el daño a Paris estaba hecho. Su padre había escogido un camino que se estremecia en pensar.

Y le entristecia pensar, que era igual de ciego que como él alguna vez lo fue. Lo más valioso estaba frente a él, desangrandose, y probablemente, no lo vería hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2

Su cabeza dolía.

No solo su cabeza, a decir verdad. Sentía su cuerpo golpeado, como si hubiese caído de lo más alto de un edificio. Le pediría a Natalie un medicamento anti-inflamatorío si quería llevar su jornada sin ninguna dificultad…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, alarmado.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sentía que habían pasado años, y estaba muy seguro que la ultima vez que estaba consciente no se encontraba en su habitación, recuerdos cruzaron su mente de forma rápida, _Adrien, la joven diseñadora, Natalie, Emilie._ Se levantó rápidamente, tocando sus brazos y rostro, a pesar de sentir el dolor, no había ninguna marca visible del enfrentamiento. Y, podría jurar que Chat Noir, no, _Adrien_ le había atestado un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

Había utilizado los Miraculous, su desesperación había hablado, ni siquiera había regresado su rostro para atender los desesperados gritos de Adrien hacia Natalie.

_Quiero ser feliz de nuevo, quiero a mi familia unida de nuevo…_

Caminó alrededor de la habitación y su sexto sentido le advirtió.

Algo estaba mal.

Y no se refería a cuando por error habían movido algo de lugar, o cuando por accidente Adrien dejaba alguno de sus comics sobre la mesa, o cuando por error habían colocado canela en su comida y terminaba con congestión nasal. No se refería a lo cotidiano.

Se suponía que había deseado que todo fuese como antes, volver a tener su familia unida, volver a ser feliz… _¿Dónde estaba Emilie?_

Caminó hacía la puerta de su habitación, no contempló la falla de su plan en ningún momento. Las fallas diarias con los akumas eran simples errores predecibles, pasos para poder perfeccionar su técnica, poder predecir a sus adversarios. Emilie debería de estar allí, a su lado, por años imaginó despertar nuevamente junto a ella, ¿No se supondría que debería de haber despertado junto a él?

Caminó por los pasillos, las cosas estaban de manera diferente, hasta podía sentir ¿Calidez? ¿Desde cuando había calidez en su casa? Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, porque la única explicación lógica ante las circunstancias era que ella estaba allí, que finalmente aquello por lo que habían luchado se estaba cumpliendo.

Tal vez si hubiese detenido su paso, se habría percatado de las diferentes fotografías que había en la habitación.

Cuando llegó al comedor, pudo ver a un Adrien sonriente.

¿_Adrien sonriente_?

“Buenos días papá.” Adrien masticaba los alimentos, mientras su atención iba dirigida a la persona que tenía a su lado. La vista de Gabriel se dirigió hacia la figura erguida que se encontraba al lado de Adrien.

_“Belle-Mère”_

“Vaya, te ves como si te hubiese atravesado un camión, ¿Volviste a dormir hasta tarde?” ahora si pudo deducir que algo estaba mal. El mayor de los Agreste no volvió a ver a su suegra desde el momento en que se supo de la desaparición, culpándolo, claramente. Tampoco es como si antes de la desaparición mantuviesen una relación cordial, la diferencia de edad entre Emilie y él fue una causa de conflicto entre la madre de su esposa.

“¿Te sientes bien?” La expresión preocupada y consternada le sorprendió. ¿Adrien recordaba algo de lo que había pasado? Adrien era un buen actor, pero, estaba seguro que algo tan grave como su identidad de supervillano le alarmaría, una reacción prácticamente normal. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿Dónde está Nooro?

“Sí… ¿Dónde está…?”

“¿Tu asistente? El pobre muchacho está esperándote en el estudio” mientras la abuela de Adrien reprimía a su padre, este le observaba extrañado ¿De verdad estaba bien? Se veía molido. Estaba seguro que le vio yendo a descansar a hora razonable. Sabía que su padre no se había desvelado ni mucho menos, realizado una rutina de ejercicio extrema. “Un día de estos, lo vas a matar del estrés.”

¿Asistente? ¿Muchacho? La única asistente que él conocía era Natalie.

“Creo que debería irme ya, si no quiero llegar tarde.” Adrien tomó su mochila, dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela. “Papá, ahora saldré con los chicos después de clase.”

Sin dejarle responder, Adrien salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Gorila.

“Yo sé que la fecha se aproxima, pero no dejes que eso te consuma, Gabriel. Adrien te necesita.”

¿Fecha? ¿Fecha de qué?

“Yo…”

“Adrien realmente quiere hacer un tributo en la memoria de su madre, quería realizarlo en el cementerio, pero le dije que era demasiado extraño. Y triste.” No. Eso no podía estar pasando. “Pero logré convencerlo de hacer un memorial en el cine. ¿No crees que… ¿Gabriel, estás bien?”

“No, yo…” Necesitaba respuestas, porque no estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada.

Dejó el comedor, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué…?

¿Cómo…?

Emilie debía de estar allí. Todo el trabajo de la última parte de su vida se había concentrado en tratar de recuperarla. Todas sus acciones, en su opinión justificadas, era para traerla a ella. ¿Y en lugar de eso estaba en este lugar? Claramente era su hogar, claramente era Adrien, pero ¿Realmente...?

Caminó hacia su oficina, el cuadro de su esposa estaba allí, todo seguía intacto, así que buscó entre las gavetas de su escritorio, el prendedor de mariposa que en su momento había utilizado. Traspapelado entre un documento y otro, entre joyas, pequeños clips estaba la morada Mariposa, sus manos temblaban, no podía decir con certeza si era por rabia, incertidumbre, irónicamente.

Un brillo resplandeciente le dio la certeza que Nooro estaba allí.

“Nooro…”

“Amo agreste…” La expresión de Nooro era de asombro. E incertidumbre. Porque la pequeña criatura si sabía lo que sucedía. Y no sabía como sería capaz de explicarle a la persona más volátil que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Volátil y peligroso. Podría fingir demencia, pero de nada servía.

“¿Por qué Emilie no está acá…” Y Nooro quería decir infinidad de cosas, cosas que él siempre mandaba a callar. Instrucciones necesarias, pero, el diseñador siempre era dominado por la ansiedad y la rabia. Nunca le escuchaba. La morada criatura pensó por un momento que el mayor de los Agreste no recordaría nada, pero, la justicia de sus acciones no se lo permitirían.

“Porque usted no lo pidió, amo.”

Sus manos formaron un puño, ¿Qué…?

“Me refiero, a que usted no lo pidió explícitamente.” Nooro recordaba la batalla. “Usted dijo, “_quiero volver a ser feliz, quiero a mi familia unida de nuevo…_” en ningún momento mencionó que…”

Sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban, se sentó en el suelo. Cualquiera que le observara, vería su piel pálida.

_“No…”_   
  


“Señor…”

“¿Quieres decir, que todo el esfuerzo… todo lo que hicimos… fue… por nada?”

Lo peor de todo, no era únicamente que había hecho mal su deseo, producto de los sentimientos que estaba viviendo en ese momento. No.

Lo peor de todo, es que solamente tenía una única oportunidad, Nooro se lo había advertido, una única oportunidad por persona. Él no podría volver a usarlo, no… pero, otra persona podría hacerlo, claro, Gabriel estaba seguro que si le proponía a Natalie no se negaría. Su mente comenzó a maquinar, aún en estado de shock.

“Tal vez si Natalie lo realiza… suponiendo que los Miraculous estén en manos de los mocosos…”

Y Nooro suspiró. No estaba preparado para decirle esto, no cuando el hombre se veía tan desesperado. ¿Tenía que ser necesariamente él quien le dijera? Prefería dejarlo en la ignorancia, pero su bondad no se lo permitía, sin embargo, no quería ser él quien le informara a Gabriel Agreste que Natalie había salido de su vida, porque, para poder cumplir el deseo, era necesario dar algo equivalente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, con todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo, espero que se estén cuidando mucho. Aquí está esta actualización, no he olvidado el fic, lo prometo. En el siguiente cap. Sabremos que pasó con Marinette, con Adrien, y si recuerdan algo.
> 
> Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, escribí esto antes de Miracle Queen, pero, intentaré seguir en esta linea temporal.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
